meredunfandomcom-20200215-history
Sed Algarra
History Little record remains of this ancient kingdom, which rose and fell during the last age of the world, before the defeat of the great evils that plagued the land and all sentient life. Few facts have been discovered by the adventurers so far, but they do know a few things. There was apparently a royal family who ruled over the kingdom and was advised by the strange mystic Fan Lin, as well as a high priest whose name is conspicuously unknown. The party is also aware of a great battle that was fought during the time of Sed Algarra, and the ancestors of the Leviathans and the Irisrunes were in some way involved. The only remaining fact that the party has uncovered thus far is that, for some reason that remains unknown, the reputation of the Golden Kingdom was tarnished before its downfall. While the party knows admittedly little of this time or of these people, they have been approached by an aspect of Fan Lin and tasked with restoring its former glory. In order to do this, they must revive the kingdom's reputation and unite all of the nations under its banner. The true scope of this task is yet to be seen, though it is safe to assume that the challenges at hand are monumental. Party Ties The party was recently informed of deep and mysterious connections that they each have to The Ancient Kingdom, and these connections were made apparent in each case through a showing of gold. For some, gold hair (or fur) marked the bond; for others, it was shown in scale color or mysterious markings on the body. While each connection seems to be coincidental, it must be something greater that has drawn the five of them together... The sage Fan Lin appeared to the adventurers in the otherworldly realm of Daeannea as a silver idol, and she has promised to help guide each of the five members in realizing their fates as bastions of Sed Algarra. She shared with them what their specific connections to the kingdom are before dismissing them back to the realm of the material. Scourge has perhaps the most straightforward connection to the kingdom in that she is a direct descendant of the ruling family of Sed Algarra. Moreover, she is apparently the only ''direct descendant of this family. Whether this is because the rest of her siblings are dead or simply have different blood is as yet unclear. Levi's tie has a (perhaps predictably) honorable air. The Leviathan people (known by a different name) were the most revered fighting force in the nation of Sed Algarra, and possibly the entire world in the last age. As their last member, his fate holds clear importance. Ryze depends largely, if not wholly, on his connection to the divine to define himself, so the news that he received from Fan Lin was jarring indeed. Though he worships Pelor in name, he is actually possessed by the spirit of the Sed Algarran High Priest whose name has been long forgotten along with most of the nation's history. Nerisora possesses an item, not a quality, which ties her to The Ancient Kingdom. Or rather, she is the rightful wielder of such an item, though it has been lost to her clan for some time. The fabled Irisrune Glaive is the namesake of her people, and it was once wielded by the warriors of Sed Algarra. This weapon, along with its wielders, played a key role in Sed Algarran history. Kelsier was born without any connection to the kingdom that Fan Lin advised, but he stumbled upon one in his many travels throughout the lands of Meredun. A great arcane wellspring -- so great that it still survives from the last age -- has infected him, in a sense, and it has given him a link to the sage herself. ''Back to Nations